


Déjà vu

by ChiHawks322



Category: South Park
Genre: Another long ride, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Smut, Heavily based off of Twenny, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, creekenny, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHawks322/pseuds/ChiHawks322
Summary: Well, where do we start? High School based AU. The well known set of fourth graders living through the last year of high school. Kenny McCormick and Tweek Tweak an usual, but oddly sweet couple go through the "normal" waves of high school relationships. As their time continues to quickly pace faster towards graduation, old confused feelings arise, and creep their way back into the boys lives.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello folks! Welcome to a random, and requested fan fic! A few things.  
> SO! This is a Creekenny story, but with a twist. The beginning is going to be very very very heavily based of of Twenny first. It's kind of my own imagination of how it would go, so I hope you all will like it!  
> Also, there is going to but a lot of Smut content, so if you don't like it, I don't what to tell you. The boys & girls are of age, so there shouldn't be any issues. 
> 
> For those who have read my Creek fan fic, welcome to this new story! I haven't forgotten about Numb, just kind of have a writers block. So, I figured why not release some of what I've work on this story. :) 
> 
> Lastly, for those who know or don't know. English is my second language. I'm not exactly fluent, but have improved a lot over the years. With saying so, I try looking over grammar and spelling as much as I can. But if you find any incorrectness, sorry in advance. 
> 
> I'll try updating as much as I can, but with Numb still unfinished, and whatever life throws at me, I can't guarantee a frequent updates. But I'll try!  
> Thank you for reading all of this, and I hope you enjoy.  
> P.S. Any Feedback would be great so I know if you guys are enjoying the story or not!

Chapter One:  
Tweek’s POV.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jesus Ken, don’t stop. Ugh harder!”

“Mhm Tweek baby, I love it when you want more of me. Get on your side, I know how to hit your spot.”

The brief words sent shivers to spread throughout my body. Kenny pulled out and jumped onto the other side of the bed, and then positioned himself on his right side.

“Come on baby, I know you’re close. If you don’t come over here right now, you won’t cum later.” Kenny just winked and tapped on the bed. I rolled over onto my right side, putting my butt close against his crotch, and slightly lifted up my left leg.

“Hm, someone is eager to get off.”

“Jesus, Ken. Ugh-h, you know I need this. Now stop dirty talking, and get to the point.”

“Nuh-uh Tweekers, whether you like it or not, you’re going at my pace.”

“I have to go soon, I don’t have time for roleplay-” I was interrupted from Kenny shoving his dick suddenly into me.

“Fuck!”

“This is what you get for talking shit. Lift up your leg higher.” Following Kenny’s orders, Kenny wrapped his arm around my leg, and gripped onto my dripping erection and giving it a few strokes.

“Fuck you Kenny.” Kenny completely stopped and let loose of my erection, which caused confusion to arise from in air.

“I can stop you know. It’ll leave your pretty ass unsatisfied, and bluest balls at work.” I quickly turned over to face Kenny. Kenny looked very serious.

“No, no Ken, I’m sorry. Fuck. Just please.”

“Please what?”

“Jesus do you want me to beg on my knees? Fine.” I shifted up still facing him, and stood onto my knees.

“Fucking please, Kenneth McCormick, I need to you babe. Please fuck the shit out of me. Please.”

Kenny turned smirking, and got up from the bed along with a pillow in his hand.

“Stay in that position. Do not turn around.”

I shook my head in response. Kenny set the pillow right underneath my crotch, and began to feel around my ass with his rough hands.

“You know Tweek. You know I fucking love you, because I would’ve not dealt with anyone else's sass.”

“That’s because you love my ass.”

“That I won’t deny, but you love my dick, so it works out hmm?”

Kenny spurted as he easily slid his dick into me once again. Kenny is rough when it comes to sex, but now he’s just being a hundred percent dominate, and I fucking love it. Kenny pushed my head against the mattress, causing my back to be completely arched and he began to give hard, deep thrusts.

Kenny’s uncircumcised length and girth was about average, which isn’t bad at all, but his stamina made continuously overwhelming shocks of pleasure to disperse throughout my heated body.

“Fuck Ken! I’m so, so close!”

Kenny rolled his stomach against my back, and reached his right hand over to my dripping erection, and began to stroke it at a similar pace of his thrusts.

“Come on baby, let it go.”

Those were the words I needed to hear to finally let go. Finally I began to shot cum all over the bed and some into Kenny’s hand.

“Fuck, every time you cum, you’re ass gets fucking tighter. Fuck!”

Still seeing stars, I felt Kenny’s thrusts to become more erratic, and finally a few more thrusts in, he began to cum as well.

Kenny stood still whilst catching his breath. Finally he slowly pulled out, and rolled over to my side facing up towards the ceiling, while I was still face down on the mattress.

“Fuck that was amazing.”

“Huh, looks like your back.”

I swatted at his face giggling, and gripped onto his cheeks.

“I gotta go babe.”

I murmured, as a I gave him a sensual kiss.

“Fuck, I wish you didn’t have go.”

“I’m out by nine o’clock. I can pick you up afterwards, and you can stay over.”

Kenny slowly rolled up, and reached for his parka, laying on the floor. He reached for a familiar box of cheap cigarettes, and a lighter.

Beginning to light the cigarette, Kenny inhaled, and ruffled his dirty blonde hair for a bit.

“You don’t care that, I’ve been staying pretty often? Like I feel like your parents have a weird vibe seeing me here almost every morning for the past few weeks.”

“I just think they don’t like smelling your cigarettes every morning, but no Ken. I don’t care if they don’t like it. Your my boyfriend, I want to be with you as much as possible. I’d rather have you stay here, where I know you’re safe.”

I see Kenny give a small half smile, as he inhaled the cigarette. I grabbed his face, and pulled his cigarette out of his hand.

“Before I kiss you, can you please blow out your smoke.”

He chuckled and turned his head towards the other direction letting out his smoke. Thank god the windows are open. He turned his face again towards me and gave a smile.

"I love you Tweek. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He leaned against my forehead, and gave small kiss against my lips.

“You can leave whenever babe. Just lock the door before you leave.”

“I won’t be leaving until a little later. I want to take advantage, and take a hot shower. Don’t worry either, I’ll clean up after our mess too. Are you going to be okay? I know you didn’t have time to clean up.”

“I’ll be fine babe. I’ll figure something out. No worries. Also, take all the time you want babe. My house is your house baby.”

I gave another quick kiss and began to walk away.

Kenneth McCormick. The man, the myth, the legend himself. Now, we began to see each other at the beginning of junior year, but we didn’t become official until a few months ago. Now we are both seniors of Park High School, and both of us are enjoying each other’s company like crazy.

When people found out that we were dating, it spread like an infection throughout the school. I remember vividly people bombarding me with questions like,

_"Tweek! Why Kenny out of all people?”_

_“Kenny has slept around, don’t you know that?”_

_“Is this relationship just because Kenny gives good dick?”_

On top of it, the questions haven’t really stopped. At first, I really hated all the questions, but now I just brush it off or tell the person off.

Kenny and I have been friends for the longest time at this point, and he’s always been there for me since the beginning. After myself and Craig broke up in the beginning of freshman year, I never really dated afterwards. I had crushes, like anyone else, but never got serious with anyone else.

Therefore, it’s finally great to be in a relationship once again. Everyone sees Kenny as a slut, perverted, or a charity case, but they are very wrong.

With little time I’ve been romantically with Kenny, I’ve seen a complete other side of Kenny. Kenny holds his friends as close as possible, because it gives him a reason to wake up again in the mornings.

The only thing that Kenny cares about is his friends and his sweet sister Karen. Kenny, has a wonderful soul, and I’d be damn if anyone tries to taint it.

With saying so, we also know each other’s biggest secrets.

Kenny knows I have narcotics addiction, more specifically an addiction to meth, and I’ve been to substance abuse rehab multiple times.

It wasn’t easy telling him, at one point he blamed himself because meth was coming from his garage, and he cried stating that he knew that the meth was going to Tweek Coffee, and he should’ve known it was laced in my coffee.

Since the discovery, Kenny has always checked up on me, and always tries to improve my addiction.

Then the biggest secret was discovered accidentally by me.

You know everyone thought I was crazy when I was able to see the underwear gnomes, Jesus, or anything else, but the most paranormal sight I saw was Kenny dying.

I was a freshman in high school, it was barely a few weeks into school. I was walking home from school, and I usually cut through Kenny’s run down neighborhood to get to my parent’s coffee house faster.

As I was walking, I came across the dirty McCormick residence, and I was able to see a familiar body structure. Kenny and I at the time were just acquaintances, but that never prevented me from being friendly to him.

As I was walking closer to the residence, Kenny heard footsteps coming towards his way, and turned around stopping from shoveling snow.

_“Oh hey Tweek.”_

Kenny smiled as he walked toward my direction with his classic charm. As he stepped foot onto the run cracked pavement street , a bright light came from the left side, and every moment from there felt like a blur.

All I remember was seeing his body collapse on the ground, and seconds later blood forming into a puddle surrounding his upper body. After a few seconds of gathering the tragedy I witnessed, I jolted towards the face down unresponsive body.

_“Kenny! Kenny!”_

I screamed out, as I leaned downwards, and attempted to push the dead weight body upwards.  
With finally successfully pushing the body over upwards , I was only able to see blood covering the dismembered, and unrecognizable face.

_“Kenny!”_

I sobbed loudly, with tears rushing down my heated face. I turned in all directions to see if anyone was in sight, and nothing. I attempted to wipe some of the messy blood, over the dismembered face, but unsuccessfully it got nowhere.

A sudden thought came into my head, I remembered that the McCormick's had a landline in their house. Without wasting more time, I slowly put the body on the floor, and ran towards the front door of the McCormick residence.

The creaky door was already slightly opened, with saying so, I ran towards the filthy kitchen, where the barely functioning landline phone was hanging. I quickly grasped onto the phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

_“Hello this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?”_

_“Um, my name is Tweek Tweak, uh. Fuck, my friend was hit by car, and he’s bleeding a lot, and I don’t know if he’s breathing at all.-”_

_“Sir, please calm down and recuperate your thoughts, and explain to me where you are, and what happened.”_

_“GAH! You’re telling me to calm down? My friend just basically fucking died right in front of me!”_

_“Sir, where are you.”_

_“Ack! I’m in South park, right in the abandoned SoDoSoPa! It happened right in front of the McCormick residence!”_

_“Alright sir, I’ve contacted your local authorities, and they are on their way. Please sir, stay on the line until authorities have arrived.”_

My mind scurried everywhere at the moment, how was I was supposed to stay on the line with the operator, while leaving poor Kenny outside by himself.

_“Sir? Sir! Are you still on the line?”_

_“Sorry! I’m blanking out!”_

_“Sir, authorities should be arriving at any moment.”_

_“I hear sirens coming closer! Can I please hang up?”_

_“Of course sir.”_

I dropped the phone, and ran towards the front door. When I swung open the door, two tall figures were in standing in the front door.  
The two officers looked at me up and down, and both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

_“Tweek Tweak is it?”_

_“Yes! That’s me!”_

_“Are you the one that called us?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Um, are any of the McCormick’s home?”_

_“No!”_

_“Son, do you know that it is illegal to falsely call the police?”_

_“What! My friend Kenny! He’s over there dying!”_

_“Okay. Show us where he is.”_

I began to think, what the fuck are these cops on?  
Is this some type of sick joke to them?  
I hurried towards the scene I remembered I saw Kenny last, only to see nothing but snow, and faded dried up blood.

_“Officer! He was here! I saw him die right in front of me! I swear! He died, Kenny died.”_

I began sobbing, into the cold ground. As I looked up, I see both officers whispering towards each other.

_“Uh, you’re the Tweek Tweak boy right? Richard Tweak’s boy?”_

_“Yes! What does that have to do with anything?”_

_“I see. Myself and Officer Daniels are just going to take you in, and we are going to wait for your parents to pick you up.”_

_“What? I didn’t do anything? I’m not faking this! You can’t take me anywhere!”_

I instantaneously jolted up, and start to run the opposite direction.

_“Son! You’re not making this easier for yourself! Stop running!”_

I continued to hope cricket fences, but after long moments of running, I tripped over a big pile of snow.

_“We got him!”_

_“No! You can’t do this to me!”_

_“It’s going to be okay! Just stay still!”_

The officers struggle to put the metal handcuffs on my quirky hands, but eventually were able to successfully get a hold of my hands.

_“We are just going to take you to the station son. Then we will see what options you will have when your parents arrive.”_

_“Options? What in the fuck do you mean by options!”_

I squirmed around the two men’s strong hold, they didn’t let go of me, but I sure as hell made it hard for them to get a complete hold of me.

_“Jesus fuck this kid is a lot stronger than he looks.”_

_“Come on kid, just go in the back of the squad car, and everything will be fine.”_

The cops successfully lifted my body, and walked over to the small squad car, along with putting me in the back of the squad car. The two officers both shook themselves off outside before both entering the car.

I had squirmed, and yelled countless profanities throughout the ride. But about fifteen minutes in, I started to feel very dizzy. I don’t know if it was the adrenaline wearing off, or the high emotion drive, but eventually once again felt like a blur, and I slowly felt myself blackout.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont...

**Chapter Two:**

_Tweek’s POV cont..._

 

_“Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, there’s been multiple times, your son has called or been called on. Have you taken him to be check out by a doctor, or even a shrink?”_

_“Oh dear, we took him to therapy when he was a lot younger, but it never got anywhere.”_

_“Ma’am, we could only cover for him so much, the next time we get a call anything regarding him. We will have to arrest him, and there will be consequences.”_

A deeper familiar voice interfered,

_“Is that necessary Officer? He’s only a young kid.”_

_“Mr.Tweak, with all due respect, he falsified about a fellow classmate being dead. That is very serious. We don’t mind with the whole underwear elfs, or-”_

_“Underpants gnomes. He calls them underpants gnomes.”_

_“Yeah well, stuff like that we can cover, but another person dying, or possibly worse? It out of our jurisdiction. I’m sorry, but this is the final warning.”_

_“Okay officers, can we get our son now?”_

_“Of course, follow me.”_

As I heard footsteps come closer towards my body, a heavy duty lock was unlocked, and I felt a familiar presence come in contact with me.

_“Tweek, honey. It’s your mom, let’s go sweetie.”_

I turned around to make contact with my mother’s beautiful brown eyes. I nodded in response, and slowly rose up from the cold bench inside of the dark jail cell.

_“Thank you officer again.”_

_“No problem. Tweek son?”_

I turned around to face the officer.

_“Don’t let this happen again son. You’re a bright kid, I can see it. You don’t belong anywhere near here. Got it?”_

I already knew I was in a lot of trouble, so I didn’t bother to respond to the officer, but I just nodded in response.

_“Thank you Officer, lets go son.”_

My mother held me from my side, and continued to walk me out of the police station. As I slowly slide into the back of the SUV, my father jumped into the driver's seat, and my mother sat on the driver’s seat.

Starting the car, we finally start our departure towards back to our house. Breaking the few minutes of silence car, my father finally decided to speak,

_“Tweek, we have handled a lot when it comes to your panic attacks, but we barely talked the officers out of this one.”_

_“Richard!”_

_“Honey! We had to close early because of this! We can’t afford to close early again for this nonsense!”_

Those words caused my blood to boil.

_“Of course you only care about the business dad! I’m not crazy! I saw what I saw!”_

_“Tweek the only way we have a roof over our head is through the business, of course I have to care! And they were delusions! We are going to take you to a doctor to get you fixed!”_

_“I don’t need to be fixed! I just need someone to listen and believe me for once!”_

_“Well, I’m sorry Tweek no one believes you, so you’re going to see a doctor whether you like it or not!”_

_“I hate this! I hate everything! I want out! I want out!”_

After a couple days later, my parents signed me up to be checked by a few specialists and couple tests later, I was officially diagnosed with _Schizoaffective disorder, the bipolar type._

After a few weeks from the incident, I was scheduled for a routine appointments with a psychiatrist, and was given daily doses of mood stabilizing medication.

It took two full weeks to be seen, diagnosed and “recovered.”

Two weeks I was out of school, and rumors were spread like crazy about me. Some rumors were close like

_“I heard Tweek the spaz finally lost it and tried to fight cops!”_

Or some outrageous accusations like,

 _“Tweek snapped, because he couldn’t handle Craig going out with his ex-boyfriend Thomas!”_ Nobody knew the truth, well, not until I returned back from school.

Returning back to school, a few weeks before winter finals, caused so many questions and confusion to rise in the air.

I felt the heat of eyes glance at me, as I walked into the familiar hallways of Park High School. I would glance at each sides of my peripheral vision, and I was able to see almost the same facial expressions on every person’s face I came contact with.

Whispers, and glue judgemental eyes is I could see from familiar and unfamiliar faces.

I hurried to my first period, before anyone could have any type of contact with me.

I arrived to the boring beige room that had the typical cheesy school posters plastered all over the walls.

I thought the hallways were bad with judgemental eyes, the classroom was way worse.

_“Tweek Tweak? It’s finally nice to see you back.”_

My dumb mathematics teacher exclaimed. I said nothing in response, and I searched for a empty seat.

After a few minutes, of everyone finding their seats, there was a perfect seat in the back corner, next to Scott Malkinson. I swiftly sat onto the cold seat, and continued to bring out the necessary items for the class.

As I finally settle in, and  no one seemed to be paying attention to me at all, I saw the unbelievable, Kenny McCormick entered the classroom a few minutes late.

_“Mr.McCormick, this has been the third time you’ve been late. You have to go to the dean’s office.”_

_“Come on Mr. Preston, I was only two minutes late!”_

_“Now McCormick!”_

I tried grasping onto what I just witnessed, I just saw the dead come back to life. I guess I must’ve been blue, because Scott Malkinson was staring at my unshaken body for what seemed minutes.

_“Tweek, you are not shaking, and you’re really like pale are you okay?”_

Scott asked as he reached his hand out towards my bicep.

_“Ack! No! Mr.Preston, may I please be excused!”_

_“Uh okay Tweek, what do you need the nurse?”_

_“Yeah please!”_

I ran over to Mr.Preston as he slowly filled in the hall pass sheet, I started to become really impatient, and started to shake uncontrollably.

_“Okay here you go Twe-”_

I snatched the hallway pass from his hands, and jolted out the classroom.

I reached the empty hallways, and looked towards the right long hallway. The hallway was only occupied, by one person, and he was nearly at the end of it. I sprinted towards the long, lean familiar body.

I grabbed onto the thick orange parka, and twisted his body to face mine.

_“Whoa what the fuck Tweek?”_

_“Kenny it’s you! I thought, I thought.”_

My eyes began to fill up with tears.

_“Hey whoa whoa, what the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“I saw you die! Two weeks ago! You got hit by a car! I saw you die right in front of me.”_

I cried out, and fell onto my knees. Kenny leaned over, and stared at me with wide eyes. He was silent for a few seconds, as he continued to stare at me.

_“You saw what happened?”_

_“Yes! And everyone thinks I’m crazy! I was locked in my room for two weeks because of it!”_

_“Shhh, Tweek. Okay, shit we can’t talk about this here. The east gym is empty this period let’s go talk there.”_

He lifted my body slowly up, and we quickly paced towards the East gym.

We made it to the double wooden doors, and Kenny waved his hand up, so he can see if anyone is inside.

Kenny gave a quick glance to the empty gym, and slowly opened the door to guide us in.

_“Alright talk Kenny! I’m clearly not crazy, and I saw everything! Wait you know you died? What the fuck is going on!”_

I was basically screaming at this point.

_“Tweek! Chill out, I swear to you it’s me right in front of you! Look give me your hand.”_

Kenny rough large hands grasped onto my right shaking hand, and he brought it towards left side of his chest. He pressed my hand against, slim pecs, and made me feel the brief thumps of his beating heart. He connected his eyes with mine, and stare for a few seconds, and smiled.

_“See, I’m here. It’s beating isn’t it?”_

_“Okay, I mean okay I believe that now, but why did I see you die. Your damn bloody face is stamped into my brain!”_

_“Uh well, this is really new to me too, I mean, no one has ever remembered me dying. Like they see it, but then quickly forget it.”_

Kenny deeply sighed, and removed his parka hood completely, revealing all of his attractive features.

_“Tweek. You’ll have to hear me out when I explain this to you okay? Don’t interrupt me, or question anything. Everything I’m going to tell you is the truth, and nothing but the truth okay?”_

I nodded, and waited for him to start explain.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times...

**Chapter Three:**

_Tweek’s POV cont…:_

Kenny explained everything, from his parents attending cult meetings for the free booze, to being forever cursed of never dying under the name of Cthulhu. He explain some times of when we were kids, and Bradley Biggle facing Cthulhu, but his parents gave him this curse just to get free booze.

He illustrated every death he has felt, and throughout the years. As each explanation was given, each memory became more crystal clear than ever before.

As each story went on, the more I felt guilty for not seeing it all before. Tears filled up already puffy eyes, and I began to sob.

_“Hey Tweek, no need to cry. You keep crying, I’ll start crying.”_

I was only a few feet away from his body, but at this moment I felt like he needed, and I needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, connecting my arms on his back. He was stiff for a couple moments, but then finally gave in, and sunk his body against mine.

I’m five-foot-ten, but he towered me by being six-foot-two, and he was clearly a lot more heavier than me. As we continued so quietly sob, and embrace each other’s company, I began to chuckle a bit.

_“What’s so funny.”_

Kenny chuckled back, releasing the closeness between us both.

_“Everyone said I was crazy, and I got problems. I just realized we all have fucking problems. For all we know Cartman is Hitler in disguise!”_

We both laughed our asses off, and just looked at each other deeply.

_“It’s crazy, no one has ever remembered me dying. I feel like you’re a angel.”_

_“No, just a crazy spaz that everyone seems to avoid.”_

_“Hey, stop that. That’s not true. Anyone tells you otherwise, I’ll beat their fucking asses.”_

I snickered in response.

_“So, first period is about to end. I know I got some other classes with you, but do you want to hang out after school? I’ll try not to die this time.”_

I playfully smacked his arm and responded

_“That’s not funny! That death nearly scared me to death!”_

_“I know I know, bad timing. But yeah to hanging out?”_

_“Yeah, my house or yours? You know what, my house is a better idea.”_

_“Why because my place is a dump?”_

_“Well no, because I’ll probably have a panic attack seeing the same spot I saw you die.”_

_“Makes sense. Alright. Meet me at the commons area after school okay?”_

_“Okay Kenny.”_

I grabbed his body again, and gave a quick hug. He chuckled, and sank in to give the hug back in return.

Since that moment, the discovery of Kenny’s curse started our sensational relationship.

All these memories playback in my head like a movie, every time when myself and Kenny get intimate.

I shook off the replayed thoughts that ran in my head, and finish locking up the golden knobs to _Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse._

Honestly I couldn’t wait to go home, it was a long day at work, but this weekend Kenny is staying over, so the thought of that made me jittery in excitement.

I walked over towards the back of the coffee house to see my old reliable, my silver 2003 _Jeep Wrangler._

My parents got my Jeep when I turned seventeen, and they supposedly got it because they are proud of me, but I know it’s just for me to get to work quicker.

I quickly entered the coffee scented car, and started the ignition. As I waited for the car to warm up, it gave me the opportunity to check my phone. _6 new messages._ I smiled to see five out of the six were from Kenny himself.

 **Kenny Baby <3:** **Hey babe, I just wanted to let you know, I’m still at your house. Karen texted me saying she was going to be at Tucker’s house, so there was no need for me to go home.**

 **Kenny Baby <3: ** **Sooooo, I showered and everything, and ur mom saw me run from the bathroom to your room. I pretty sure she doesn’t like me. Oh well, I guess I gotta hide in your room now ;)**

 **Kenny Baby <3: ** **BABE, I was in here just chilling, and thinking about you ;) but then your mom knocked on the door to see if I wanted anything to eat. I couldn’t say no. She gave me a turkey sandwich, and some potato chips & a pop. I was well fed, but I feel weird just sticking in your room. **

**Kenny Baby <3: ** **Well damn, now I know why it’s always hard for you to jack off here, your mom knocks like every 15 mins. She asked me if I knew what time you’d be home, and if I wanted any coffee. Long story short I said idk and no. XD**

 **Kenny Baby <3:  ** **BABY WHEN R U COMING HOME, IT'S FIVE MINS PAST UR TIME. IM WORRIED, AND I NEED YOUUUUU.**

I chuckled at every text he sent me, he never fails to make me laugh. I finally replied back.

 **Me:** **Omfg you goof, it took a little longer to clean today. On my way back as we speak. I love youuuu. <3**

After a few moments of chuckling, I finally look swipe over to the other unread message.

 **Craig T.:** **Hey. Tweek, call me when you got a chance.**

What the fuck? Craig never just sends me a text to call him, I guess this must be important. I connected my aux cord to my phone, and I began to dial Craig’s phone number.

As the phone began to ring a bit, I switch gears, and started to drive off onto the streets icy streets.

“Tweek?”

The car speakers blasted out loud, and I jolted to the loud voice.

“Uh, Yeah hey, sorry I barely got out of work, and now just driving home.”

“Kenny isn’t with you? Is he?”

I kind of scoffed at the question, but I heard a certain cracking in his voice, caused me to become confused.

“Um no Craig he isn’t with me. Why? What’s going on?”

“Thomas broke up with me.”

“What the fuck are you serious? What happened Craig?”

A certain sigh along the monotone voice, indicated it didn’t end well. Craig and Thomas started dating a few weeks before myself and Kenny starting dating, so if they broke up it would be a very short relationship.

“He said that it’s not good timing right now, and that I tend to hold things from the past with me.”

What is that exactly supposed mean? Craig is the least person to grip on the past! So why would that be a excuse for ending their fresh relationship?

“Craig I’m really sorry. I know how happy you were, and you really don’t deserve that.”

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’m going to do, honestly. Are you going to be available this weekend?”

Fuck, Kenny and I have plans this weekend in Denver, shit Craig needs help though.  

“Yeah, uh, I actually have plans this weekend.”

“Is there anyway I can see you at all this weekend?”

“We”ll be back before sunday night, I’ll be by your house right away once I get back.”

“Out of town adventure with Kenny?”

“Uh, Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then, talk to you later.”

He quickly hung up before I had any time to question him.

Thoughts began to spiral as I continued driving. Craig always had a thing for Thomas, so when he finally came back in contact with Thomas once again, it was the happiest I’ve seen him in a while.

Thomas lives in Chicago, and the both of them would meet halfway in Kansas City to see each other. I vividly remember the first time Craig getting ready to visit him, and how ecstatic he was.

_"I really can’t wait Tweek. It’s been years since we’ve seen each other. I don’t know if I packed nice enough clothes.”_

_“Craig, you packed your nicest clothes, don’t overthink it man. He’s going to love seeing you dude.”_

_“Thanks Tweek.” “_

_"You packed all of your necessities? Toiletries, clothes, snacks?”_

_“Yes mom I have everything.”_

_“Don’t call me mom dick, I just want to make sure you’re fine for your long drive. Oh by the way here, I know it’s not much, but just in case.”_

I handed him a fifty dollar bill.

_“What? No Tweek that’s not necessary, seriously dude it’s okay.”_

_“Craig, I’m not asking you to take it, I’m telling you. I want you to enjoy yourself. Please take it.”_

_“I hate it when you do this to me, you know that?”_

_“Well deal with it asshole.”_

_“Thanks dick. I should get going now.”_

_“Alright please text me every time you take a pit stop, and when you get there. You’ll scare me shit less if you don’t.”_

_“Alright I will. Thanks dude. I’ll text you.”_

He smiled, and entered inside of his _2013 Subaru Crosstrek_ and quickly drove off.

They visited each other on multiple occasions. Everything seemed like it was going great for them, it’s just so odd that this happened. My thoughts quickly faded away, as I began to pull up to my icy driveway. I slowly turned the ignition off, and packed up my small backpack, and proceeded to house.

I walked into the dark living room, and lightly dropped my backpack to turn on the living room lights.

“Kenny!”

I shouted out. As I took off my shoes and hung up my backpack, I began hearing footsteps coming from upstairs.

“Finally you’re here!”

I heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

“I told you I cleaning took a little longer today.”

“Naw you just took forever, so you could tease me.”

“I did no such thing Kenneth, but with that attitude of your I guess you won’t get the pastry you requested for me to bring back.”

He ended up running down the stairs, and ran up to me just to spin me around to face him. “You’re a sassy boy today aren’t you.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it when I am.”

“I wasn’t complaining. Not at all.”

Kenny smirked as he reached in for a kiss. I returned the sensual kiss, and parted with the smooth lips after a few seconds.

“Uh, where are my parents? They’re usually eyeing us anytime we are together here.”

“Oh yeah, your mom told me, she was going to a dinner date with your dad. She said they were going to be late too.”

Kenny grinned, and pulled me closer for another kiss. Kissing quickly turned into a hot passionate make out. I parted lips with his, and began to give sensual kisses down his smooth neck.

“So we have the whole place to ourselves for the next few hours. Hm, I wonder what should we do.” I muttered.

“Oh jeez, I wonder too.”

“Oh I know what I’m going to do tonight.”

“Oh and what's that my dear Tweek?”

I began to suck onto his adam’s apple, and my right hand snaked down to his half hard bulge. “

“You.” I whispered into his ear.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me pay back for earlier huh?”

“You got that right baby.”

“Let’s see what you got.”

Kenny grasped onto my right hand, and began to lead the way up the stairs. Kenny hasty entered first, and I quickly followed along, and shut the door behind me. As I turned I faced Kenny, and began attacking his mouth with complete dominance.

“Hm, someone is eager to be top hmm?”

“Shut up, you’ve been begging for me to top lately.”

“Not true.”

“Don’t lie baby, or I’ll go harder tonight.”

“All talk, but I don’t see anything happening.”

Those words caused my blood to boil with fiery desire. Alright, no more “ _Mr.Nice Guy.”_ I’m going to absolutely make Kenny eat his own words.

I began attacking his body completely, proving my passion through the exploration of my hands. I pushed Kenny’s body down against the full sized bed, I stood still to see Kenny’s flourished face, waiting impatiently for what the next few moments have in store.

“Undress yourself.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter? Ask me again, and I’ll make sure I’m the only one getting off tonight. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Kenny always is was able to pick up on subtle hints when it comes to anything in the bedroom, and with Kenny’s eagerness, he started seductively undress.

I watched as he removed all of his clothings, piece by piece. Sure, he was undressing to comply with my orders, but I was admiring every detail of his slowly now naked parts.

He tossed over the second to last clothing, which left the last piece of clothing, the black slightly enlarged boxers.

“Stop. Do not remove anything from there. Now lay on your back.”

Kenny took a split second to comply with orders, and slowly descended his back onto the soft bed. I swiftly walked over towards to the wooden dresser on my right side, and opened it to retrieve a small bottle of lube. The action caused Kenny jerk in excitement, and I half smiled as I strode over on top of the bed.

“Now Kenny baby, don’t get too electrified. We are barely starting.”

“Oh fuck Tweek, you’re so fucking hot when you do this to me.” Kenny sputtered.

“Now, I thought someone didn’t want me to top?”

“I never said that.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

I reluctantly ascended away from Kenny’s body.

“No! Not at all babe. No, please I really need you. Please.”

“Beg to me like you mean it.”

“Jesus fuck Tweek, baby, I really need you to fuck me. I’ve been stuck in your room almost all day, surrounded by your scent, but not being able to do anything about it. Please baby please.”

“I love it when you beg babe. Lift up your legs slightly.”

Kenny swiftly obeyed, and lifted his muscular legs slightly. I descended against the soft bed, only to be a few inches away from being completely laid out.

I ran my hands against the elastic lining in Kenny’s black boxers, and pushed my head directly over the hard bulge. I looked up at the wide sea blue eyes, and smirked as I nawed onto the midsection of the elastic lining of the black boxers.

I gripped onto the side of the boxers, slowly tugging them towards my direction along with my hungry mouth. As the the boxers lowered little by little, Kenny’s erection was ready to spring out at any moment.

Lowering the boxers far enough cause the crystal clear hard erection to to recoil against the smooth pelvis, making a slight thud sound. Kenny breath in deeply when his erection was finally released, and I took of the quick relief by slashing the rest of his boxers off completely.

“Jesus I don’t think I’ve seen you so erected before.”

“Mhm, baby you make me like this.”

“I’m honestly very impressed babe. Now it looks like you need some relief huh?”

“Oh god yes baby, I really do.”

Kenny croaked with his eyes shut. I didn’t say anything more, and I began to lick and stroke at the bottom of the trimmed balls.

Licking between the lining of the balls, up the shaft cause the hard erection to jerk in reaction. I licked up at every lining of nerves, and finally made it to the top where pre-cum began to slip into my eager lips. Without any type of questioning, I began descended halfway down the heated erection, and began sucking at a slow but sesnual bobs.

“Fucking shit babe, you have such a talented fucking mouth.”

Kenny moaned out as he began to stroke onto my sweaty hair. Little does he know, while I was distracting him with the passionate blowjob, I had lubed up my left hand three fingers, and I began to poke around the surface of the pulsing asshole.

“You fucking hot sneaky bastard.”

I chuckled and brought my head all the way down to the base of the cock, basically swallowing him whole. A few seconds later, I pushed in my index finger and middle finger into the throbbing asshole, pushing past the ring of muscle.

“Fuck!” Kenny exclaimed out.

I moaned loudly which sent vibrations throughout the hard cock, and I began to stroke Kenny’s insides to search for the magic spot.

“Babe you keep this up I’m really not going to last.”

I pushed farther into the muscle, and as I began to fondle harder I felt a jerk from Kenny’s body. I found the magic spot, and I began to bob my head faster around the rock solid cock, and began abusing the prostate.

Kenny gripped onto my hair harder, with a few more hard strokes from both ends, he began to shoot is load far into my heated mouth. I waited for the last of the cock’s seed to be released, and I slowly ascended from the now slowly flaccid cock.

I breathed in through my nose for a second, and another second I swallowed the load completely.

“You’re so ridiculously hot baby, you don’t even know.”

“It’s all for you baby. Hm, now since you’re nice a prepped, I need you to ride me baby.”

I began removing the constricting clothing I still had on quickly, finally leaving my painfully hard erection to be free.

“You got it babe. Here.”

Kenny swiftly ascended, and place a couple of pillows against headboard. Kenny finished up, and patted on the unoccupied spot. I crawled over, and sat comfortably. Kenny smirked and strolled over to my erection to hover over it.

“No reverse cowgirl babe, face me. I want to see your “O” face when I ride you so fucking good.”

Kenny cooed. I patted onto my leg as a response, and Kenny nodded and began to descend. Kenny gripped onto my shoulders as he descended, and ultimately began to take in the tip of my throbbing erection. He finally descended past the ring of muscle, and fully took in pulsing erection.

“Fuckkk. Babe you’re so fucking tight.” I moaned out.

Instead of responding, he began to thrust his body up and down at a slow, but rough pace. At first, I was going to let him do all the work, but my goal is to make Kenny come twice tonight, so I began to push myself up, and began to meet along with his thrusts.

Both of our bodies became so sweaty and heated with passion, Kenny positioned himself more comfortably and started riding at a much faster and rugged pace.

The sounds of panting, moaning, and bodies colliding echoed throughout the room dark lust filled room, and luckily my parents weren’t home to hear both of our pleasurable heavy moans.

“Fuck you’re so hot Kenny. I can’t take this anymore.”

I wrapped my arms with a good grip around Kenny’s waist, and shifted my weight forward to successfully not parting our bodies, but now on top of Kenny’s body.

“Fuck me hard baby.” Kenny purred out.

“You wish is my command.”

I responded. Kenny wrapped his legs along my waist, as I began to give steady thrusts. Kenny’s erection throughout the process began to blossom back to life. I took the opportunity to wrap my left arm underneath his neck, and gripped with the other hand onto his revived erection.

“This is for talking shit earlier.”

Kenny licked my earlobe in response. All of my heated thoughts brought me to accelerate with force, I began to thrust in and out at a much faster, and rougher pace. Moans began to ripple throughout the musky scented room, and as the pace went faster the climax closely approached.

Determined to make Kenny cum a second time I shifted myself higher, and started to jerk his erection at the same pace as my thrusts. Kenny’s body began to shake in response, and Kenny began to scream.

“Fuck Tweek, I’m going to cum again! Fuck!” That was my note to keep hitting the spot, and jerking him off harder.

My thrusts became allied with the strokes of the revived cock, and with so much stimulation at once, Kenny began to spill his seed between our sweaty bodies for the second time tonight. Observing Kenny’s orgasm face for the second time tonight, pushed me over the edge in the most pleasurable way.

A few more erratic thrusts in, I began to filling in his satisfied pulsing hole. I layed on top of the starstrucked body, and I felt Kenny’s hands stroke my damp hair.

“Fuck, fuck. You fucking did amazing tonight. I honestly got to let you top more often.” Kenny praised.

I smiled against Kenny’s chest, and slowly rose a gave a quick kiss onto the puffy red lips.

“You did fantastic too baby. You took it like a champ.”

“I had too, I never seen you so dominate in my life. It drove me so crazy.”

I smiled, and peck onto to his lips as I began to slowly slip out of Kenny. After slipping out of Kenny completely, Kenny whimpered in response. I sat up, and ruffled my damp hair for a few moments.

“I love you Ken. Whenever you want me to top, I’ll top. Okay? Just let me know.”

I stated as I turned to see Kenny grinning as he leaned onto his shoulders.

“Come over here and kiss me fool.”

I stood up, and steadily walked over to the other side of the bed, and Kenny laid onto his back once again. I leaned down, and cupped his face to reach down for a kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, I parted lips, and kiss his forehead.

“Okay baby, I gotta take a shower. I’m going to reek if I don’t. I’ll be quick, and are you up for some cuddles, and movies?”

“Yeah I’m up for it. I have to shower after you again. So don’t be too long babe.”

“Alright baby. I’ll be quick.”

I retrieved a fresh new towel from the closet, and proceeded to the bathroom for a hot nice shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy!  
> Much love to my good friend who helped me out editing the chapters in a correct format.  
> (I would shout him out, but he doesn't have a AO3 account. But he is aware that he helped out, and mentioned of helping out in here.)  
> So hopefully it is easier for you guys to read these chapters better :) 
> 
> Again, Twenny is my guilty pleasure ship. So I really enjoyed writing these chapters :3.  
> Comments, thoughts, or concerns please let me know!


End file.
